Running
by complicated but simple
Summary: Lacey is a run away, and a hot one, but Dom wants to fight every guy away from her and stop her drinking. While all this happens she makes good friends with Mia and Letty who try and get Dom to come around.
1. Lacey (re write of chap 1)

**AN: So I read the reviews I've been left and decided to re read what I wrote. I understood what you meant and I realise I sped threw it a but. So, just to kind of get off on a better note with my readers, I'm re-writing this chapter but keeping the previous one, just incase people like it better. I know I will never please everyone but I will try to please as many people as I can.**

Okay so maybe running away at 14 wasn't the best idea on my part but I do look at least 17. My fake ID does say I'm 18 so nobody ever asks questions. What I have been doing is I've stolen the first car I was driving then won the others in car for car races. Anyway, some of the cars, like this baby I'm in now, need a little work, and some days i go without food to pay for the stuff my cars need, but cars are are my life, so I can't complain.

Anyway, speaking of food, I haven't eaten in 2 days and I'm hungry. THis morning I finished the car so I need to use my money for food. There's a little shop up ahead so I'll just go in there.

Today was a slow day like every other day. The boys do tell me that there is no point in coming here anymore but sometimes i need to get away from talking about cars or an empty house. I am about ready to close up when I see a car pull up outside that the guys would have been all over by now. What i didn't expect is for a girl no more than 20 to step out the car. Usually, someone who was willing to ride that type of car, someone who could take that kind of power in a car. You do learn a thing or two from living with the guys and Letty.

"Hey, what food tastes the least shit here?"

"Um, would you mind not swearing. It's not very becoming. How old are you anyway?"

"I'm 18." Anyone else would have believed her but I've seen too many people lie to believe such an unconvincing one.

"What is your actual age and what is your name?"

"That's none of your buisness. I wasn't lying. I'm 18 and um...fine...I'm Lacey."

"Lacey what is your actual age?"

"Could I just have some food please and sorry for swearing but there's no need to interrogate me."

"Do you want the tuna?"

"Yeah, that's fine by me."

"Ok." As I went to to make her food I realised I'm going to have to be careful. She is so defensive and lying about her age, I bet she's a runaway. AS I head back toward her I see her looking a bit nervous and looking over her shoulder.

Why would she be interrogating me like that. I've lived a lie so long it's not like it's unconvincing unless she's used to people lying to her. Once she went to make my food I know i should be being more careful. I look over my shoulder and scan the surrounding street to make sure there was nobody not right out there. I'm getting a bit nervous and had a bad feeling about this, but also a good one. I had a feeling that this girl might be able to help me stop the running, my parents threatened to kill me. I turned around once I heard her put my food in front of me.

"I'm Mia by the way."

"Hi." I started to eat and hoped it was the end of that conversation.

"Now are you going to tell me the truth to my questions yet."

"You on to me lying then?"

"Yeah. How about this one first, do you have your drivers license?"

"No."

"Are you under 16."

"No...Ok yes."

"How old are you?"

"I'm not going to tell you that."

"Ok, why is a girl under 16 doing away form home?"

"how do you know I'm away from home?"

"You keep looking over your shoulder, and i haven't seen you around here before and I know the look of everyone around here."

"Um...I'll tell you my age. I'm 14 years old."

"ARe you a runaway?"

"WEll you could say that."

"What do you mean?" I finished off my food and looked at her.

"Listen, I'm grateful for what you've done but-"

"No answer the question."

"Or what."

"I'm trying to help."

"Fine, my parents said they would kill me if they ever saw my face again."

"What? Why?"

"I, as they put it, disgraced them. just because I got arrested for drunk driving."

"Why where you drinking? I think i know that you drive for fun and let me guess to race, but why the drinking?"

"normally, it's just a beer or two and I'm fine. But I was upset at something my ex boyfriend said once I finally stopped us and his abuse, and i wasn't counting. I normally ain't that sloppy with my driving so i didn't think."

"Ok. So, wait...did you say your boyfriend abused you?"

"Well, yeah, it's nothing. I just still don't trust guys that much unless someone can be sure that they wont hurt me as Nathan kind of...well...um...sexually abused me. I'm fine except some trust issues that I'm starting to get over since i started racing."

"Ok. Well, I want to help you as much as I can."

"Thanks but you don't need to, do you know any motels near by?"

"Listen, i know you may not want to, but come stay with me? Well, me, my brother and our friends."

"Friends?"

"Um, yeah. Me, my brother, Dom, Letty, Vince, Jesse and Leon."

"Um...I don't know...I'm not really comfortable with guys around and-"

"They aren't like that. If they like you, which they probably will, they will most likely concerned for you."

"Fine, but let them meet me first before you tell them my age."

"ok."

I get why she wants them to meet me to her before we tell them her age but I don't think they will care much. Ok, maybe Dom and Vince, possibly Letty, but they will come around. I got her to let me drive her car to the house and saw they guys already there. Time to face the music.


	2. Lacey (re write of chap 1 part 2)

Letty was sitting on my lap as Jesse and Leon sat on the coach. Vince was in the kitchen getting drinks while we wait for Mia to come home. i'm starting to worry as she's normally here by now. just as the thought of calling her crosses my mind the front door opens.

"Yo Mia." I shout from my seat. "Come on in here."

"Just relax Ok. They aren't going to hurt you Lace. Is it cool if i call you Lace?"

"Yeah. I don't mind. Come on time to meet them. Was that your brother Dom who shouted?"

"Yeah. come on."

As we made our way into the room i could tell she was ready to run but she needs to talk to them sometime. "Hey guys. This is Lacey. I was wondering if she can stay here for a while?"

"Why you need a place to stay?" Vince questioned her. Thank god he didn't ask her age. I smile at her encouragingly and she goes and sits on the arm of the couch near Jesse. i could see him and Leon checking her out. Given she does look at least 18 and she's wearing short shorts and a shirt thats barely there.

"I got arrested, my parents threatened to kill me if they saw my face again. my ex boyfriend sexually abused me and was kind of the whole reason i got arrested. In short, I'm a runaway."

"What did you get arrested for?" Dom asked her this time

"I was given a warning for drink driving. I usually don't drink that much. I wasn't keeping count because I was upset about my boyfriend and I saw the car keys do I went for a drive. Being me I would usually cover my tacks or something but I wasn't focused so the cops got me."

"Where are you from?"

"New York."

She started to answer their questions and telling them what she told me. I was starting to relax next to dom and Letty when Vince asked the question i was dreading.

"So how old are you?"

"Um..."

I stepped in them. "So Dom, can she stay?"

"Fine by me, if she tells us her age."

"I'm 14."

I'm going to have to eat my words. Well, i'm going to have to at least deal with Vince.

"Dom are you Ok with this?"

"Yeah Vince, i am. She needs a place to stay and she has nothing. If Lace agrees to go back to school and get a good education then she can stay."

"i'll enroll in school but I'm going to probably be skipping a whole hell lot. Now, more importantly, got any beer."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. You don't get a beer."

"Please Dom?"

"I'll get you one."

"Thanks Letty." With that Letty got up off my lap and went into the kitchen. When she came back she gave Lacey an uncapped bottle of beer. After she chugged half the bottle i just glared at Letty.

"Hey, can someone help me with dinner?" Mia walked in from the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure thing Mia." With that Mia and Lace left the room. Shortly after Letty got up from my lap and went into the kitchen to help.

Once i walked into the kitchen to help Mia she instantly started talking. "So, what do you think?"

"I think you guys are OK. A bit like the family mine hadn't been for too long."

"Nobody is like your family here. If Dom's letting you stay it means he's going to be super overprotective of you. Especially when it comes to guys. He's going to pretty much keep them away from you, well scare them away."

"Yeah, I'm laying off guys for a while anyway so that's fine by me. As long as he don't stop me having mates who are guys then i'm fine with it."

"I'll probably have to talk him round about that one. He should be fine about it. Dom just doesn't like to see family get hurt." That made me smile and just as I was about to say something Letty walked in.

"You know, he's serious about school right? He was just saying that we were going to talk about it at dinner so be prepared."

"Great." WE just talked about random stuff then. I got to know Letty and Mia better and I could tell we would get along great. After about 40 minutes dinner was done and we called the boys in.

"So we'll enroll you in school for the new school year, when you will be 15. in other words, you'll be in high school. We will expect you to not skip school and to get good grades. Jesse pulled up your school report and you were getting straight A's. I know that wont happen here but at least C's. No less." Like that was going to happen but hey.

"Fine." Lie

"You aren't allowed to drive yourself to and from school one of us will come and pick you up."

"WHAT!"

"No driving."

"I got to drive. it's the only thing I'm good at. Driving is the only thing that I love. The only other thing going for me is dancing so it's not like I'm going to be able to dance my way home."

"Well you could. What do you dance anyway?"

"Street and hip hop. Why do you want to know Leon?"

"No reason." We had all just about finished then and were tidying up. After a while we all went and sat down. I showed them a bit of my dancing and they actual thought i looked happy. That's the only time i actually trust people to know my feelings. Dance is my way of saying everything I cant say.

After a while i got tired as it was now about 11 and I had had a long day so I asked where I was staying.

"You can have Letty's room as she normally sleeps with me anyway. Any questions."

"No, just show me the way. Oh and make sure you do keep the actual noise level coming from your room at a low."

"Ha ha. Very funny. Make sure there's no sneaking guys up to your room then."

"Wasn't planning on it. My experience in guys is not the best."

"Sorry to bring it up. Let show her to your room."

"Ok. Are we racing tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Are we bring Lace?"

"I'm not sure. Lacey, you want to come to the races tomorrow and not cause any trouble?"

"Try and stop me."

"Oh and buy some clothing that fits you. I don't want guys all over you." Fuck that. I look great and am known to be a tease.


End file.
